Quand le sang ne suffit plus
by Shigu
Summary: Après la fête d'anniversaire d'Ichijo...Ce dernier décide de récompenser Shiki pour son aide Réf.:Tome 2


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Vampire Knight, tome 2

Couple : ShikiXIchijo

Genre : Yaoi…Lemon ?

Commentaire : C'est fou comment à partir d'une simple image et d'un simple dialogue on peut partir en délire yaoi xD

Disclaimer : Les beaux garçons de Vampire Knight appartiennent à Matsuri Hino…Dommage x)

Note : Par flemme je ne rappelle pas l'histoire…Si vous lisez cette fiction c'est que vous connaissez le manga x)

* * *

**_Quand le sang ne suffit plus…_**

* * *

Cette nuit, Takuma Ichijo fêtait son anniversaire…D'un air joyeux, il vit arrivé Zero Kiryu et Yuki Kurosu, les deux gardiens de l'académie Cross. Il les accueillit gaiement.

-Bienvenue, Yuki ! Kiryu ! Cette nuit, c'est ma fête d'anniversaire ! Amusez-vous bien !

Par politesse sûrement, la jeune fille venait de lui demander son age…en age vampire.

-Je viens d'avoir 18 ans ! Je suis un adulte à présent…

Par la suite, Ichijo dû répondre au question de Yuki.

Pendant ce temps, Senri Shiki, se buvait un verre de faux sang…dû au Blood Tablets. Il dévisageait de loin Ichijo…Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un vampire des fois…Enfin bref. Il l'entendit parler à Yuki de la « pyramide » de recensements des vampires. Par la suite, Kaname arriva et Yuki et Zero allèrent avec lui. Shiki ne s'en soucia pas mais surveillé le jeune chasseur de vampires quand même. Il eut raison. Zero venait de pointer son arme sur Kaname et Shiki était prêt à le tuer sur le champ…Mais il n'en eut pas le temps…et surtout il ne pu le faire. Tant pis, à présent il pouvait allé voir Ichijo…Son Ichijo ! Il se dirigea vers lui.

Ichijo regardait vaguement la scène mais il avait été prêt à attaquer lui aussi. Quand il vit que la situation devenait stable, il se dirigea vers son énorme gâteau d'anniversaire, jetant un coup d'œil à Shiki qui arrivait et qui lui parla :

-Il est énorme, ce gâteau…Tu vas tout manger tout seul ?

-C'est pour partager avec tout le monde !

Le fan de manga sourit et le brun le regardait toujours avec un visage neutre.

-Tu veux le couper pour voir ?

-Oui

Shiki tendit la main pour prendre le couteau

-Tiens le gâteau, Ichijô !

Il prit le couteau des mains du blond mais le coupa légèrement en même temps. Le sang qui coulait de la plaie, l'excita un peu.

-Ah…Tu m'as coupé…

-Pardon !

Le jeune vampire prit la main blessé dans les sienne et porta la blessure à ses lèvres.

-Quel gâchis…

Il lécha doucement le sang qui coulait le long des doigts fins du fan de mangas.

-Tu m'as coupé exprès, pas vrai…Shiki ?

-Mmh… ?

Bien évidemment ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté le sang de son amant. Oui, « amant ». Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils étaient ensemble mais c'était secret.

Ils entendirent de l'agitation. Zero partait en courant, suivi de Yuki.

-Ah ! On a du les dégoûter…

-mh ?

Sûrement…Tant mieux. Shiki n'aimait pas tellement leur présence. Il voulut continué à boire le sang d'Ichijo mais ce dernier lui donna un verre avec des Blood Tablets. Pff…Ca n'avait même pas le goût du vrai sang…Le brun regarda avec envie le blond qui ne tarda pas a deviné ses intentions mais il allait devoir attendre. C'était son anniversaire, sa fête. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de laisser ses invités.

La fête prenait fin. Les vampires de la Night Class rentraient au dortoir. Le jour allait se levé dans peu de temps, une demi heure peut-être… Tout était soigneusement rangé et il ne restait dehors que Ichijo qui récupéré tout ses cadeaux. Il sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Shiki…Me fait pas peur comme ça !

-T'as pas répondu…

-Nan c'est bon

Il lui sourit et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée quand il fut plaqué violemment contre le mur de pierre.

-Tu sais combien de temps ça fait ?

-Shiki ce n'est pas le moment…

-Rien à foutre ! Tu sais combien de temps ça fait ?!

-…Nan

-Un mois…Un putain de long mois qu'on a pas…couché ensemble

-Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans une vie de couple Shiki…

-Je le sais bien mais …

Ichijo arrêta les paroles de Shiki par un baiser. Evidemment qu'il le savait. Le brun l'avait beaucoup aidé durant ce mois, surtout pour la préparation de la fête…D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas récompensé. Ichijo passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres du brun qui sortit la sienne, caressant doucement sa consœur. Shiki sourit et fit passer sa langue sur les crocs du blond avant de collé sa bouche à la sienne et d'approfondir le baiser. Ichijo fit passé ses mains sous la chemise du mannequin avant de faire descendre l'une d'elle jusque dans le pantalon. Sa main prit le membre de Shiki et commença à le caresser.

-Tu es bien entreprenant…

-Je te récompense…

Le membre de Shiki fut rapidement dressé et il éprouva une légère douleur. Alors il enleva sa ceinture et son pantalon fut descendu par Ichijo qui s'agenouilla devant l'érection du vampire. Il déposa de légers baisers sur le sexe du garçon à travers le tissu du caleçon qui fut rapidement descendu aussi. Le blond prit doucement le membre du vampire dans ses mains et porta sa bouche sur le gland qu'il lécha doucement, arrachant de violent frisson de plaisir au mannequin. Shiki posa l'un de ses mains sur la tête d'Ichijo et le força à prendre en bouche son membre en entier. Le blond effectua de lent mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe de son amant, le massant avec sa langue. Devenu sensible après un long moment d'abstinence, Shiki enleva son membre de la bouche du blond et éjacula sur son visage. Paniqué, il se mit à genoux devant Ichijo.

-Ah ! Excuse-moi…

-Lèche.

Le brun sourit, ferma les yeux et fit promener de façon sensuelle sa langue sur le visage du blond, léchant sa propre semence. Quand il eut fini, Ichijo se releva et déboutonna son pantalon, sortant son sexe dressé qu'il présenta à Shiki. Ce dernier y promena doucement sa langue sur tout son long avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, le mordillant. Face à ce traitement, Ichijo sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Alors il quitta la bouche chaude et humide de son amant et l'aida à se relever. Par la suite, leur position furent échangés. Shiki se trouvait à présent collé contre le mur avec Ichijo contre lui qui l'embrassa dans le cou laissant un suçon. Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et le mannequin demanda, la respiration saccadé :

-Qu'est-ce…que…t'attend ?

Le fan de mangas sourit et fit soulevé le corps du brun contre le mur avant de le pénétré doucement. A ce moment, Shiki se mordit la lèvre et voyant le sang coulait, Ichijo lécha délicatement les lèvres du brun, récoltant les quelques gouttes de sang. Il commença à faire bouger le corps du mannequin sur son sexe avec de lents mouvements tout d'abord. Shiki frissonna à cette intrusion. C'était la première fois qu'Ichijo le prenait dans cette position…C'était…Terriblement excitant ! Faire ça, alors qu'un élève de leur classe pouvait venir à tout moment, voir pourquoi ils étaient si long à rentrer…Alors que le jour était sur le point de se lever. Shiki enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'Ichijo et ses instincts de vampire se réveillèrent. Il lécha doucement cette peau si douce et si attirante…avant d'y enfoncer ses crocs. Le blond donna un coup plus violent en Shiki en sentant la fine peau de son cou se déchirait. Le brun enleva ses crocs du cou du blond et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Ichijo regardait la bouche de Shiki qui avait les yeux clos. Ses crocs saillaient obscènement de ses lèvres…Son sang coulait au coin de sa bouche…Ichijo donnait des coups plus rapide en Shiki, le serrant contre lui et sentant son corps tremblait de plaisirs. Puis, épuisait de le soulever à bout de bras, Ichijo le redescendit et sortit son sexe de l'intimité du brun. Après un grognement de frustration de celui-ci, le blond le retourna contre le mur et le re-pénétra violemment.

-AH !

Un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangés qu'Ichijo fit taire en posant sa main devant la bouche de Shiki. Ce dernier lui lança un regard en biais. Un regard humide et provocant. Le blond recommença ses mouvements de va et vient mais cette fois rapide, touchant brutalement le point sensible du brun qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Ichijo alternait les mouvements de son bassin. Son sexe sortait lentement de l'intimité du brun et y rentrait rapidement. Sa bouche effleuré la nuque du garçon et déposait de légers baisers ainsi que quelques suçons. Shiki finit par jouir à un dernier coup de butoir d'Ichijo. Ce dernier jouit également et se retira du brun qui tomba a genoux, haletant et tremblotant. Le blond rougit en regardant ce dos légèrement en sueur. Shiki n'était pas mannequin pour rien…Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy et attirant ! Il l'aurait bien fait un deuxième tour mais les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient. Ichijo aida Shiki à se relever et lui couvrit les épaules de sa chemise. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et la salle de bain.

-Tu vas où ?

-Cherchez mes cadeaux qui ont été quelque peu…Délaissés.

-Je…Peux dormir avec toi ?

Ichijo rougit et lui sourit.

-Bien sur mais avant…

Le blond s'abaissa et lécha sa propre semence qui coulait le long des cuisses du brun. Il se releva et l'embrassa.

-Je me lave…compris.

Ichijo repartit donc cherchez ses cadeaux tandis que Shiki se douchait. Le blond sursauta en entendant une voix lointaine dans le couloir

-Belle prestation

Ainsi, il avait été vu ? Qu'importe…C'est vrai qu'Ichijo était fier de lui pour le coup !

* * *

_**Owari !!**_


End file.
